weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Elemental Knuckles
Earth Elemental The Earth Elemental Knuckles is probably the most well known Knuckles Elemental. They wield the power of Earth and Nature. The Earth Elemental Knuckles work together with the other Earth Elemental beings such as Fairies, Pixies, Elves, Gnomes, Crystal Beings, Stone Beings, Wood Nymphs, and so on. They are given the task of protecting the Earth and environment. Appearances The most well known form of Earth Knuckles appears to have a body made of dirt or soil, with Grass growing on top of it's head. This form of Earth Knux also seems to just have 2 rocks for feet. Other forms of Elemental Earth Knuckles includes the large green form. This form is about the size of a young Teen. It's entire body seems to be covered in green leaves, while small bushes or shrubs grow out of it's body. The last form an Elemental Earth Knuckles can take, is just a Rock Knuckles. It is basically a Knuckles that is entirely made of stone. Powers The Elemental Knuckles all have powers and abilities that correspond with their element. The Earth Knuckles Elemental is able to wield the power of Earth and Nature. They are able to make plants grow in different places at will. Control the health of plants and animals, Manipulate ground movement, and can even transform areas that would normally be uninhabitable, into vast mystical forests full of life and beauty. Declining The Elementals work together to help the Earth stay safe and healthy. But unfortunately due to massive continuous pollution and destruction of the environment caused by humans these days, the Elementals are unable to keep up very well with all the chaos. Behavior The Elemental Knuckles usually have a calm and friendly behavior. They are rarely negative, however unlike the other Elemental beings, the Knuckles Elementals can sometimes forget about their duties as protectors of the Earth and Join the other Ugandan knuckles in raiding and attacking. But this is very rare to happen. Just like all the other Elementals, The Knuckles Elementals usually hide themselves from sight of most people unless they are pure of heart and love protecting nature. Only those kinds of people will be gifted the opportunity to meet and interact with these beings. Also depending on the area in the world they are in, the Earth Knuckles powers may slightly differ. If a Earth Elemental resides in a northern environment, such as the Canadian wilderness for example, they have all the same powers except it all involves plants and animals that are found in that region, such as growing Pine Trees, Oak Trees, or Maple Trees. Where if an Earth Elemental resides in Egypt or some other desert environment, their powers may include growing Cacti or shifting the shape of the sand dunes. Other information The Earth Elemental work together with all the other elemental to keep the earth safe and nature balanced. While they are not typically known as members of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe, they still may occasionally join them sometimes. They will usually not use their powers for their own needs. Normally their powers are strictly used to protect the Earth, but if they forget about their jobs and join the Ugandans, they may use their Elemental Powers to attack and cause damage or harm to the Non-Believers. Category:Characters Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Knuckleses Category:Species